MistClan
Hello! And welcome to Mistclan! We live in a marshy pine forest. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned Berry) Please include this information: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Rank: Personality: Family: ''(Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours.)'' Others *'VineClan' *'StreamClan' *'BerryClan' Events *Talonstar lost a life. *Hawkpaw will soon become a warrior. *Wolftail will soon give birth to her second litter. *It is late New-leaf, almost Leaf-bare. Intoduction In a dark pine forest with scattered Marshes is home to MistClan. They are fierce and loyal. They don't like to fight but will protect every piece of grass on their stretch of territory. The border between them and VineClan is a Thunderpath while the one between StreamClan is a small border of stones. Territory In the center of a marshy pine forest the thick dense trees, a clearing surrounded by stones is the MistClan '''camp. '''Camp: '''a wide sandy clearing surrounded by rock walls. '''Leader's Den: '''a white rock with lichen hanging down in the entrance. '''Snow Rock: '''a white rock in which the leader makes announcements and the deputy sorts patrols; leaders den '''Deputy's den: a bramble den with lichen hanging in the entracne Medicine Cat's den: '''deputy's den but a tiny bit bigger and without the lichen '''Medicine Cat Apprentice's den: '''Medicine den but smaller '''Warrior's den: a rock den with dips in the ground for nests Apprentice's den: '''warriors den but smaller '''Nursery: '''a rock den with vines on the in and outside; the floor is covered in moss '''Elder's den: a honey suckle bush with beautiful flowers Members Leader: Talonstar- dark gray tom with black claws and green eyes (Son of Snowfur and Deadtail) {Mate: Featherflight} 8''/9 lives (Apprentice: Hawkpaw) (Berry)'' Deputy: Featherflight- light gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and beautiful golden eyes. She is fiercely protective of her clan and is kind to anybody unless their and enemy. {Mate: Talonstar} (Apprentice: Goldenpaw) (Berry) Medicine cat: Scarredpool- russet tom with blue eyes and a scarred pelt. He is great with herbs and fighting. 5/8lives ('''''Berry)'' '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: Badgersky- black and white striped she-cat with sky blue eyes. She still has yet to receive 8 lives. She is gentle, sweet, and caring. (Berry) Warriors: Whiteclaw- white she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail. She is kind and fierce. (Apprentice: Berrypaw) (Berry) Apprentices: Goldenpaw- white she-cat with golden stripes and green eyes. She kin of Scarredpool. She is always sweet but can be aggressive and fierce.(Mentor: Featherflight) (Icefern) Hawkpaw- black and brown tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes. He is proud, strong, and is a natural leader.(Mentor: Talonstar) (Berry) Berrypaw- creamy colored tom with blue eyes and a short tail. He is stubborn, sharp-tongued, and hot-headed. (Mentor: Whiteclaw) Queens: Wolftail- fluffy-tailed gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest' underbelly, muzzle, and paws. She is loyal to friendship and never wants to go against the warrior code but can't bare the thought of meeting her friend's and mate in battle. (Daughter of Snowfur and Deadtail) (Berry) Kits: Elders: Snowfur- white she-cat with a black tail tip and blue eyes. She is bossy, aggressive, and stubborn. {Mate: Deadtail} (Berry) Deadtail- brown tom with a broken tail and gray eyes. He was formerly a loner. He is stubborn, sweet, and friendly. {Mate: Snowfur} (Berry) '' Cats outside of Clans'' Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: 'RPG' (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Hawkpaw walked out of the apprentices den adn yawned. Another cold morning. he thought shivering as an icy leaf-bare wind blew. Talonstar was on the Snow Rock watching his can emerge from their dens. Hawkpaw fluffed up his fur to try to block off the cold wind and turned his head. "Goldenpaw don't forget that we have to go on a patrol today." He said trying not to sound as if the wind had chilled him to much. Berryheart7 (talk) 22:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's too cold to just stand around," she replied, then added, to herself, "How can I forget?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 22:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkpaw sighed and went to get something to eat. He sat down and wondered when his assessment would be. Well let's wait and see he thought silently eating his mouse. Berryheart7 (talk) 22:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Berry's Clans